in my daughters eyes
by cherryblossom13101
Summary: a beautiful oneshot about a mothers love for her ill fated duaghter and and daughters love and guidance for her saddened mother. SakuraXocdaughter


I'm back with a new one, But it's a one shot!!! For once!!

I was waking up when I thought of this,(I think of things during the strangest times ne?)

I hope you like it

* * *

IN MY DAUGHTERS EYES

So many people discover misfortune in life, and no one is immune to pain. For all of those mommies and daddies out there, I hope I give you hope with my story.

* * *

I was always a happy person, and when I got married to the Man of my dreams, I became even happier. I soon after got pregnant with My first child, but then one day…everything went wrong.

It was a cold and snowy day and I was walking home, 5 months pregnant. My husband was out on a business trip this particular weekend. I was going along my merry way, while drinking a hot chocolate French vanilla cup of coacoa and enjoying the pure white snow as it fell toward the ground.

Suddenly, there was a nearly blinding white light . Before I could think what was left or right, I was knocked down….stomach first, then followed by my head, rendering me unconscious. The last thing I remember thinking was, "my baby".

No one knew what happened, but I somehow found myself in a hospital bed., when I woke up. The doctors told me there was something wrong, but to their knowledge, they couldn't't tell what. All I was left with was "wait and see".

My life took a complete 360 that day. My husband had heard what happened and got worried sick. He decided to take the next flight out of Tokyo to come see me. Flight 368, went down in the Mediterranean sea, and disappeared beneath the black waters. One more name on the Konoha memorial, one less loving parent for my baby boy or girl.

Four months later, I gave birth to a beautiful silver eyed, black haired baby girl, Sukari Haruno. Doctors told me she would never be able to see, that I believed, doctors told me she would never be normal, never be able to amount to anything as well as a normal child would. That.. I refused to believed.

Sukari grew up to be the pride of my life, and the joy of everyone else's.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Sukari never asked me why she wasn't like the other boys and girls, and that bothered me as a mother. One day I decided to ask her, if she ever wanted to be able to see. Her answer was way beyond what I would expect from a 6 year old. She said "some days, I want to see the sun and smiling faces, but then I think about it, and most times, I'm glad I don't have to see my mommy cry, for me.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes_

When Sukari turned 8, for some reason, I began to give up hope on life. I knew my baby wasn't truly happy living with being blind. But she just refused to cry for herself. I wished for nothing more in the world, than to grant her true happiness, something I could never give her. So asked her, If she was happy with life. Again, her answer astonished me. She exclaimed "as long as mommy is happy, I will always be happy also. Someday, I will be watching over you in heaven with Daddy, and make sure your happy. But don't worry mommy, I can hope for the both of us."

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about_

When Sukari turned 10, she began to get sick. She would heave, and cry out in pain. I got so worried for my little girl. I went with her to the most prestigious hospital in Konoha. Konoha Grace and Hope.

The doctors told me she didn't have much time. That I should make the time I have left useful.

I cried, for days, at the thought of loosing Suki-Chan. I spent months doing what she wanted, but as her final days came, she asked me for something spectacular. She asked "mommy, can I have a picture of Daddy, so that I know who to look for when I go to heaven?" I got what she wanted, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. This whole time, Sukari never cried for herself, I did the all crying.

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes_

Her last day, she was adorned with flowers from the village. Her last words were "mommy, I love you, don't forget about me, be happy because I will be watching" 14 seconds after that, the heart pacer made a straight line, and the long painful beep was heard.

She died in my arms, and will always be In my heart.

Its so ironic, she died of heart enlargement, and somehow knew she was going to die before me.

Sometimes, I thank the guy on the motorcycle…for bringing me an angel. My angel….Sukari.

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

_-in dedication to Shahmika and Daisia_

* * *

I HAD A REAAALY HARD TIME WRITING THIS,

Sukari pronounced (sah-car-ee) not (sucker-ee)

I chose that name cuz it was pretty

Shahmika and Daisia are my daughters (well not biologically, but I love them soo much)

They inspire me so much for just a 7 and 8 year old. They always keep me going and believing, that's why im dedicating this to them.

Review please

Signing out

cherryblossom13101


End file.
